<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be Safe by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481590">Be Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to the Family [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>dean x reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to the Family [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Come on, Dean!” You paced your room. “Pick up damn phone!” Moments later, you felt a gush as your water broke. “Son of a  bitch!”<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>After a few rings, you heard your husband’s voice. “Hey, baby.” You could hear the smile in his voice.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>You clenched your jaw. “Get your ass home.” You ground out, angry at him. He’d been so cocky that he could get this salt and burn done before you went into labor, and here you were.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Baby?!” He panicked.<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m in fucking labor, you ass.”</em>
</p><hr/><p>Patting your daughter’s back, you hummed softly. She was a month old, and Dean was currently out shopping. He was a very hands on father, and your heart melted when you watched them together.</p><p>Hearing the front door, you smiled. “Daddy’s home, sweetpea.” You said softly. Moving towards the kitchen, you kept patting lightly.</p><p>“There’s my girls.” He grinned when he walked in, setting the bags down. “Let me put this stuff away, then you go relax.” He told you, starting to take things out to put them away. “I want some time with my princess.”</p><p>You chuckled lightly. “Well, your princess just fell asleep.” You told him gently.</p><hr/><p>After he’d put everything away, he gently took the tiny infant, his face lighting up. “Come snuggle daddy, little one.” He whispered, kissing her cheek. “Let mommy have some time to herself.” His green eyes looked at you, the pair of you smiling at each other. He moved forward, kissing you gently. “Take time for yourself, baby.”  </p><p>You smiled softly at him. “You’re so good to me.”</p><p>“You did give birth to perfection. You earned a nap, or a bath…whatever you want to do until she needs your boobs.” He teased you.</p><hr/><p>Walking out of the bedroom, you stretched your back. Dean had gotten up with Brooke that morning, letting you get a bit of extra sleep. She had been teething, and you’d been up with her. You weren’t even breastfeeding anymore, but she wanted you when fussy.</p><p>You could hear her giggling, and smiled. “Come to Daddy, Brooke!” Dean’s voice warmed you. She’d been close to crawling lately, and you had a feeling he was trying once again.</p><p>As you turned the corner, you stopped. There was your chubby 7 month old daughter crawling to Dean. “Oh my God!” You grinned proudly.</p><p>Dean looked over and lit up. He scooped her up when she reached him and kissed all over her face. “Go get mommy.” He put her down facing you, and you crouched. Holding out your arms, you teared up as she scurried towards you happily.</p><hr/><p>“Dean, come on.” You sighed, bouncing Brooke on your hip.</p><p>He gave you a sad smile. “Baby, I have to.” Dean told you, putting his clothes in the bag. “I will try to be back soon.”</p><p>You nodded. “Just- if you can’t be back for her birthday, please Skype us?” Brooke’s birthday was in a week, and Dean was called out to help Sam and another hunter. It would be his first since she was born. Sam took all the hunts, leaving Dean to be there for the bubbly infant.</p><p>“Dada!” The hazel eyed little girl smiled at him. “Dada!”</p><p>“Yeah, you know your daddy.” You smiled at her, kissing her cheek.</p><p>Grabbing his bag, he moved over to you, putting his free hand on your hip. “I love my girls.” He kissed you each on the forehead. “I’ll be home as soon as I can.”</p><p>You gave him a loving smile. “Be safe, don’t rush.” You kissed him gently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>